This invention relates to string trimmers, and more particularly to a string trimmer intended for mounting on the front end of a mowing tractor
Conventional mowing tractors, employing a central mower deck beneath the tractor, have the disadvantage of an inability to closely trim or edge around stationary objects such as trees, posts, buildings, headstones and the like. Commonly, the trimming and edging is accomplished by hand using a string trimmer or trimming mower. Such hand edging is time consuming and physically demanding.
In an effort to reduce the total time required for mowing and trimming, proposals have been made to provide a string trimmer attachment for a mowing tractor whereby the mower deck may perform the primary mowing function while the string trimmer mounted on the tractor performs the trimming or edging. However, none of the prior art attempts to include a string trimmer attachment for a mowing tractor have provided a overall mechanism that can readily perform precise trimming while simultaneously providing the primary mowing function.